


Goku and Batman Have A Date At The Beach

by Karechan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dragon Ball
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, M/M, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karechan/pseuds/Karechan
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Goku end up going on a date at the beach.





	Goku and Batman Have A Date At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crackfic I wrote in approximately thirty minutes in response to a fanfiction writing challenge I participated in at Anime St. Louis 2018. Participants were instructed to draw two character names, a location, and an event randomly and then write a story about it in a thirty-minute timeframe.
> 
> My slips of paper read: "Batman," "Goku," "Date," and "Beach."
> 
> To preserve authenticity, I've left the fic as it was written (and quickly patched up) within that span of time.
> 
> Don't expect my best work, but I don't think it turned out too bad, it was fun to write, and I figured I'd share.

Bruce Wayne hadn’t expected the subject of his photo op to show up to the event early. In fact, given Goku’s track record, he was a little amazed the famous Saiyan had shown up at all.

But he was there, jogging along the sand. Bruce had heard the Saiyan was fanatical about training, and always tried to fit in a session surrounding any public appearance. Apparently those rumors were true.

Bruce had hoped to hold back and observe, but Goku seemed to notice him. The Saiyan turned and in the blink of an eye he was standing before Bruce.

Bruce couldn’t help it. He hadn’t expected the instant teleportation and it caused him to react on instinct, in a manner that betrayed his physical abilities.

Goku, of course, was too clueless to notice. Instead, he offered Bruce a too-exuberant handshake and said, “I’m Goku. You must be Bruce Wayne. Pleasure to meet ya!”

Bruce, quickly shifting back into his public persona, smiled and returned the handshake. “You guessed correctly. On behalf of Gotham, thank you for coming to our photo op today. I think you will serve as a beacon of hope in this city that desperately needs some.”

“I don’t know if I’m all that, but I’m glad to be of help.”

They began walking down the beach, Goku kicking the sand a little and Bruce grimacing at how it wormed its way so uncomfortably into his expensive shoes.

“So, I hear you had a little excitement the other day,” Bruce said, hoping to strike up a conversation.

“Yeah! Batman and the Justice League were there and we all beat up the bad guy.”

_Yes, we certainly did,_ thought Bruce.

“You remind me a lot of Superman,” Bruce commented. “You always rush in to help others in need without any regard for yourself.”

“That’s true, I guess. But you do a lot of good too, from what I hear. So I think you’re a pretty good guy.”

Bruce was taken a little aback. Usually people criticised him for sitting back and not taking decisive action. For being a billionaire playboy while the city he lived in fell apart around him.

“That’s… very kind of you,” Bruce responded.

“No problem. Vegeta says I’m nice to everyone. He usually doesn’t mean it as a compliment,” Goku said with a friendly smile.

Bruce wasn’t sure what it was, but that smile seemed to brighten up his world a little.

“Would you care to get a drink later?” Bruce asked. “I would love to hear more about that fight you and the Justice League had against Brainiac. It sounded like you employed some interesting maneuvers.”

Bruce was, of course, trying to comprehend Goku’s fighting strategy. It sure seemed like all he did was strive to punch things harder, but, strangely enough, it seemed to work and Bruce had to wonder if there was anything more to it.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind a drink at all. Capri Suns are so good.”

Bruce decided to take him a little farther down the pier to a beachside bar that catered to both adults and kids. It seemed the right call.


End file.
